Song Fic Drabbles for January
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: Various ideas/thought/story lines that pop up as I listen to various songs. Each chapter is a different song and story. Better summary inside. Rating may change.
1. Stutter

**A/N: Music is a big part of my life. I'm pretty much tone deaf, can't carry a tune in a bucket and though I can play a few instruments it's mechanical. I can read music and know a few tunes by heart but it isn't the same as those who are born to play. The notes don't 'speak' to me. However I always have some kind of music around me. Either on my computer or my MP3 player, the radio in the car. Even at work I always have music on. Always. Even when I'm sleeping (drowns out my nephew's snoring. Yes he is that loud.)**

**All of that being said you can imagine that quite a bit of my inspiration for my stories comes from the music I listen too. And I listen to nearly anything. Even opera and rap though those two are not my favorite. So what we have here is some of the drabbles, thoughts, plot lines that I've written to the music I listen to. Some of them are from stories I've already posted, some of them are stories I haven't yet, and some of them are simply thoughts in the air.**

**I decided to write one for every day of the year this year and I'm posting them as separate chapters every day from now until next Dec. 31…hopefully. Let me know what you think of my little playground.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the following characters or venues they emerged from. I'm only posting this disclaimer this once so you better read it now. Again none of the characters or the shows/movies/books they came from are mine. I make no money from these little stories/thoughts/ideas/drabbles. Now on with the story.**

**January 1, 2014**

**Stutter-My Darkest Days (2:44)**

**Tin Man**

**DG and Cain**

She wasn't expecting him to be waiting on her bed when she crept through the window. The first sun was only just rising above the horizon. Even though she knew he usually rose early she still startled when his shadowed form sat up from her pillows and his bare feet swung onto the floor.

"Princess," he started out conversationally. He didn't sound angry but his blue eyes blazed in the shadows of her darkened bedroom.

"C-cain," DG breathed out, startled but not scared. Never scared of her Tin Man. Not even when he'd burst from the suit, caked with grime, dried blood and unrecognizable with all that hair. "You…you startled me. What," she wet her dry lips with her tongue. Did he know where she'd been? What she'd been doing? "What are you doing in here?"

He tipped his hat back and stared at her out of bright blue eyes. "Better question would be why you weren't in here," he told her before smoothly rising to his feet and stepping towards her.

DG avoided looking into the shadowed depths of his face. She should have known he'd catch her. She wasn't ashamed of what she'd done or where she'd been but she didn't want him angry with her either. An angry Cain was a force of nature. "Um," she leaned against the wall. That last drink with Jeb and the others was probably a really bad idea. She was pretty sure that he was going to get the information from her but she hoped that he wouldn't tell the Queen and Consort. "I was with friends," she finally said. That was vague enough.

Cain advanced on her and stared down at her with a forbidding frown marring his features. "Friends?" He asked quietly with an undertone of steel. "What kind of friends let the crown princess of the O.Z. get drunk and then give her whisker burn?" One finger came up to trace along the redness on the side of her neck. Even with the anger and hurt she read in his tone and features the finger was gentle. "You smell like a mix between a brewery and a cologne shop." His blue eyes iced over and he glared at her. "Don't lie to me, Princess."

DG shook her head helplessly. He was so close to her. His heat burned her. His scent, gunpowder, leather and fresh grass filled her senses. Did he have any idea what he did to her? "It's not whisker burn, Cain," she claimed. She had to get away from him before she did something she'd regret when he came to his senses. She pushed past him towards the bathroom. "And I'm not drunk."

Cain only made a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat and followed her. He knew that getting DG to tell him things she didn't want to was worse than pulling teeth but he was just as stubborn as she was. He would find out what had been going on. "Deeg…"

DG ignored him and glared at the offending marks on her neck. "Damn bloodsuckers," she muttered as she picked up a cloth and wet it before slapping it over her neck. "Damn marshes. Damn summer air." Of course he would think the worst. Though that wasn't really fair to him. He usually stood up for her. And for Az. Maybe Jeb's idea of trying to make his father jealous so that he'd finally do what both he and DG herself wanted wasn't such a grand idea. Cain was angry, not jealous. Maybe he really didn't have any feelings for her.

Cain leaned a shoulder against the door jamb eyeing her suddenly slumped defeated posture and some of the ice melted from his eyes. "Jeb's fighters are near the marshes, Princess," he reminded her. "What were you doing out there?" His voice only held curiosity now.

DG turned innocent, big blue eyes to him. She wasn't trying to soften him up. He should have known the date anyway. This wasn't the first time she'd spent the evening with Jeb and his fighters. Usually Cain came too. "Monthly poker game." She told him with a bright smile. "You're not jealous are you?" Her smile turned just a bit wicked as she reached up to pat his arm.

That blue gaze held her captive for only a moment and then it seemed as though some dam inside of him gave way. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest. "Only that you didn't take me." He murmured his eyes locked to hers, searching. A small smile finally crossed his lips as he found whatever he was looking for. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. "Next time I'm goin' too."

DG nodded. "Okay." Her lips sought his again. He was really good in the kissing department. She was amazed that one night of poker away from him was all it took for him to finally make the move they'd both wanted for so long. She'd have to tell Jeb that he was a genius.


	2. Innocence

**January 2, 2014**

**Innocence-Avril Lavigne (3:53)**

**Tin Man**

**DG and Az**

"Take my hand," the dark haired girl with the blue eyes insisted evenly. "I won't let go again." She promised. Her voice sincere and determined. No fear shone in those blue eyes. Interesting.

Did she know this girl? For the first time in years she had fought her way from the prison the witch had trapped her in. She remembered those eyes. She knew she did. They'd once been so full of faith and love and admiration for her older sister. So full of terror and pain and confusion the last time she'd seen them. DG. Her beloved baby sister. The one the witch had forced her to kill.

But she wasn't dead, was she? Her big blue eyes weren't glassy and wide in terror any longer. Her lips weren't blue with the lack of oxygen.

She was here, standing before her with her hand outstretched. Those blue eyes so full of love and hope and need. Oh. DG. DG was here. Waiting. Hoping. Needing her big sister to take her hand once again. Needing her big sister to help her save them both.

Fighting the pull of the witch, struggling further from the cage in her mind, her hand haltingly reached out. "DG," she breathed. The heart the witch had buried finally starting to beat once more.

She would win this fight. She would expel the witch and save her sister. She'd been too shocked, scared and young the last time but this time she was ready. This time she had fifteen years of hiding and waiting behind her. She would win this fight or die trying.

The witch pushed her away and Azkadilla smiled as DG caught her safely in her arms. Az grinned and stood straight at DG's side, hands clasped tightly together. "Don't let go." Az begged as the witch screamed.

"I won't," DG's voice held the ring of a vow and she held her hand harder. "I promise. Never again."


	3. Wherever You Will Go

**January 3, 2014**

**Wherever You Will Go-The Calling (3:29)**

**Tin Man**

**DG and Cain**

He frantically pulled in the first breath of fresh air he'd had in Ozma knew how long. Bright blue eyes filled his vision and he fell to his knees. He didn't know who she was. He didn't care. He only knew that she'd saved him and he'd follow her anywhere for that alone.

He carefully took stock of himself and the situation as he cleaned up. He knew now that he couldn't stay with her. He couldn't infect her with his darkness. He wouldn't. She deserved better thanks than that. He had to get to Zero.

But she wouldn't let him. Her sharp retorts, soft voice and innocent eyes pulled him like a moth to a flame. Her stubborn innocence brought out his protective urges. She wouldn't survive a day by herself, headcase or not.

He grudgingly agreed to take them to Central City. Had she asked he would have taken her to the ends of the O.Z. Though he'd never tell her that. But she didn't ask him to take her anywhere but to Central City. She let him go. She believed in him. Simple faith. Simple trust. An innocent belief in a broken Tin Man.

And at the first, faintest hint of danger to her he'd come racing back to save her. Abandoning his quest for vengeance. Following her again.

He made a promise to the Mystic Man, his one-time boss and friend, to himself, to his dead son to her and then he'd lost her. This time she was the one needed saving and he wasn't there to do it…but then she'd saved herself and found Raw. He lost another bit of his newfound heart in that moment. It was okay though, he figured she'd keep it safe. She was good at that.

A search, a bar brawl, a net and her screams. He lost her again and this time they both needed saving. But against the odds they both found part of their lost families. And she'd saved herself again. Pale, terrified by something, heartbroken at the loss of the emerald but safe and with him again. She was something else. And he gave her the rest of his heart. She would hold it safely for him. He only wished that she'd give him hers.

The witch was gone, vanquished. Finally. And he wouldn't ever leave her side. It didn't matter that her mother was the queen. That DG would one day run the country. He would be there. He didn't care that the Queen and her Consort resented him, wished him far away. He didn't care that her sister still seemed on the edge of tears every time she looked at him. He was DG's man. DG's friend and he wouldn't leave her until the last breath was gone from his body or she asked him too. Though he doubted she ever would. She given him her heart same as he'd given her his.

She had said once that he could leave if he wished it. Even Jeb had protested that. Jeb knew DG needed him. Jeb liked her too. That was a blessing he hadn't expected but was thankful for. He would have hated losing his son again but he'd have done it. DG was his to protect and care for and love. Jeb had known it, embraced it. And he told her so.

Bright blue eyes grinned up at him. "Love you too, Tin Man," she whispered and stood on her toes to take his lips with hers. And he could finally breathe the fresh air into his lungs.


	4. Wherever You Will Go (Sherlock)

**January 4, 2014**

**Wherever You Will Go-The Calling (3:29)**

**Sherlock**

**Honey 'Verse**

**Sherlock and John**

Sherlock knew better than anyone that he'd been John's from the moment he'd held the tiny baby in his arms. Probably from before that. John had after all insisted that Sherlock could hear him while he'd grown in his mother's womb.

At five years old John knew that he'd do anything, go anywhere for Sherlock. Sherlock was his world and wherever Sherlock went John would faithfully follow.

Sherlock never ran so fast that John couldn't keep up. He never hid anywhere John couldn't find him. They were SherlocknJohn. And they would always be. Through years and death and trials and sorrow still John was wherever, whatever, whenever Sherlock needed him. Always.

John would follow him to the edge of the world and over it. Happily. Freely. By his own choice. Sherlock would never fully understand the true depth of John's devotion. But that was all right because John would never fully understand his.

Where one was there was the other and the world had better just get used to it. They were the forever kind of together. Wherever one went the other was sure to follow.


	5. I Never Told You

**January 5, 2014**

**I Never Told You—Colbie Calliat (3:46)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**The Dirty Mistresses**

**Meredith and Mark**

She stared down into the shot glass in front of her. Icy blue eyes peered back at her. She frowned. She hadn't had nearly enough tequila for this. Seriously. How could one man haunt her so? She'd only talked to him like twice. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Why did she miss him like she'd miss one of her hands? He shouldn't be so essential to her well-being in such a short time. It wasn't fair. She'd never told him.

He stared down into the glass on the bar in front of him. Bruised green eyes stared back at him. He glared at them. There wasn't enough scotch in the world for this. Why was she haunting him? It wasn't like he knew anything about her. Why weren't Addie's eyes staring at him from the bottom of his glass? It didn't make sense at all. Why wouldn't Derek's slutty intern leave him alone? Why did he miss her so much? It wasn't fair. He'd never told her.


	6. This Afternoon

**January 6, 2014**

**This Afternoon-Nickleback (4:35)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Suturing a Heart**

**Meredith and the gang**

Meredith had never considered her mother's house as a good spot for a friends and family barbeque. It had always seemed far too stiff to house the rowdy, eclectic bunch that she hung out with. Sure they were all there off and on but never all at the same time and never for something as simple and innocuous as a barbeque.

It was strange. Seriously. It felt really strange. But strange in a good way. Strange in a way that she could really get used to.

She leaned her back against the side of the house and stared around her with a small smile. Lexi, Jackson, April and George were all sitting with their backs to the same tree as they laughed at Cristina and Izzie trying to spray each other with cans of beer and soda. Cristina seemed to be winning.

Alex and Mark suddenly laughed loudly distracting her. She cut her gaze to them and laughed quietly to herself. Owen was staring down at the grill before him with soot lining his face. She turned away to try and preserve his manly image.

Her eyes caught on Bailey and Tucker lying side by side in the grass with little Tuck crawling happily over them as he babbled away. They shared a smile that seemed to say everything they needed to hear from each other.

Her gaze swept away again and caught on Adele and Richard. They were sitting at one of the many picnic tables whispering to each other and laughing at the antics of the group around them.

Meredith suddenly wished that Susan was here. Sometimes these moments of missing her stepmother hit her hard. This time though it was a gentle blow. Susan would have had fun with them today but Thatcher would have sat confused and aloof.

A loud ringing echoed from inside the house and Meredith straightened. "I got it!" Addie yelled from the kitchen where she'd been mixing daiquiris. Meredith leaned back against the house and shook her head.

"Hey Meredith," a hesitant voice said from next to her a few moments later. "Lexi said…is it okay that we came?" Molly asked.

Meredith turned to her youngest sister and smiled. "Hey Molly," she greeted and stretched her arms out for Laura. Her attention turned to the man standing next to Molly. "You must be Eric," she smiled at him and he nodded. "Of course it's okay that you came. I told Lexi to tell you that you could." Molly seemed to sag with relief and passed the baby over to Meredith. "She's getting so big." She swung her chin towards the crowd in her backyard. "Go find something to drink and eat. We're just hanging out for now. Hamburgers and stuff later I think…if Owen doesn't blow up the grill anyway."

Molly and Eric made their way to one of the tables and then to the tree where Lexi was. Meredith grinned down at the baby in her arms. This was a good afternoon.


	7. We're Not Gonna Fall

**January 7, 2014**

**We're Not Gonna Fall-Daughtry (3:19)**

**Tin Man**

**DG and Az**

She held her hand tightly. She wouldn't let go. Not ever again. Here was her home. Here she was needed. She wouldn't let her sister fall again. This time she even had help keeping her sister up.

Az huddled a little closer as DG led her to the council chambers with Glitch, Raw and the Cains right behind them. Their mother had told them that they needn't worry about what was being discussed. That they had healing to do. But one of Jeb's faithful fighters had whispered the truth.

Today the council was deciding what was to be done with the princesses. Many of the oh-so-noble Lords wanted both princesses declared unfit. It didn't matter to them that the Royal Army would take a dim view of this. It didn't matter to them that the people would revolt. They pooh-poohed any such assertions.

Az, they believed to be too weak to rule. "After all, she allowed herself to be possessed," one of them had claimed.

DG, they believed to be too strange and Othersider to rule. "And she let the witch free," another had pointed out.

The doors opened before them nearly soundlessly. The guards on either side stared straight ahead as though they couldn't see the group invading the council chambers. But Az caught the grin on the one guards face. She would bet any amount of platinum that the doors wouldn't be shut all of the way and most of the guard force would be lurking in the hall. She caught DG's eye and they grinned together.

Side by side DG and Az stepped into the room. Hands clasped and friends at their backs they would show these cowardly Lords exactly how much they were ready to rule. As long as they had each other they could do anything.

These men who had run faster than a Papay to escape the Sorceress had nothing on the men and women who had fought for their freedom. Men and women who believed in both of the princesses. Men and women that had seen the horror of war and had watched the recording of the demise of the witch with hope in their hearts for the first time in fifteen annuals. The men and women who now stood literally and figuratively behind their princesses. They would not allow their hope for salvation and peace to be cast aside.

DG and Az would stand before them and block the blows from falling on their people. They would protect those who had fought for them. They would not fall and they would not fail. The cowardly Lords that had run could go straight to the Deadly Desert and not come out. They would not break. They were the princesses and they would fight for each other and their people. United. Together. Forever.


	8. Main Title

**January 8, 2014**

**Main Title-Game of Thrones-Ramin Djawadi (1:47)**

**Copper**

**Corky and Robert**

He sat with his back against the log and his head tilted over the small piece of paper in his hands. His hat protected the letter from the rains that seemed to soak everything else. The soft patter only made him feel a bit more alone. Maggie hated storms but she loved the rain. He'd loved to dance in the street with her when it rained. He missed her almost more than he missed his Ellen.

"Letter from home?" Robert Morehouse asked as he plopped down beside him.

Kevin made a noncommittal sound as he read the words Ellen had written again. Tomorrow he would have to go into battle again. But for tonight this slip of paper brought him closer to home than he'd been in longer than he could remember. "Maggie's learnin' to read," he finally commented. "And write. Ellen let her sign her name to the letter."

Robert chuckled. "That's grand, Corky. Just grand. Bet you can't wait for the fighting to be over."

Kevin titled his head to look at his commanding officer and friend. "No more than you can, my friend."

"True." Robert clapped him on the back. "Get some rest Corky," he advised. "Tomorrow's going to be a bad battle. I can feel it."

Kevin nodded and folded the letter carefully before gently depositing it inside his shirt, next to his heart. "You too sir."


	9. All These Lives

**January 9, 2014**

**All These Lives-Daughtry (3:39)**

**Tin Man**

**Emily**

Emily gasped as she finally recognized the men in the yard. After fifteen years…annuals…so long and they had finally been found. She wanted to scream out to DG to run. To flee. To save herself and let the Longcoats have them. She held herself back. DG wasn't one to run. It was time for DG to go home.

Emily had dreaded this day from the moment the Queen had put the still sleeping DG in her arms and charged her with the girl's care. Emily might have been a robot and programmed to love DG like her own but Emily knew the programming was unnecessary. She would have loved DG even without the programming. DG was her little girl. She didn't want to send her back to their war torn home.

They were breaking through the doors now. Her programming and motherly nature kicked in. They would not get in her house; they would not get to her daughter. She would stop them. DG was hers, dammit and no Longcoat was going to take her baby girl. They would not destroy her family.


	10. Knock 'Em Out

**January 10, 2014**

**Knock 'Em Out-Lily Allen (2:54)**

**Tin Man**

**DG**

DG's nails dug into her palms. She longed to just let fly with her fist in this stupid princelings face. Who the Hell did he think he was? Cain must have sensed her anger because he was suddenly at her shoulder and glaring at the pathetic little man.

Okay so he wasn't little. He was at least six inches taller than her and slightly chubby. That was the problem though. One of them. Besides his homeliness he was stupid. Did he really think she was so sheltered that she'd fall for the O.Z.'s version of 'come see my etchings'?

"Prince Gelford," she began the strain of her anger making her voice tight. "I thank you for the invitation but I must decline." Damn her mother for telling her to be polite. The threat that followed that order didn't bear thinking of. "I've other duties this evening."

Prince Gelford spluttered for a moment and then seemed to gather himself. "Tomorrow night then?"

Cain stepped in front of her and gave the man a quelling look. "Princess DG has engagements every evening for the foreseeable future. You would do well to turn your attention elsewhere." He said in an even, if menacing tone.

Gelford blinked, squeaked at the cold look in those blue eyes and ran off. DG watched him go and laughed.


	11. Weight of the World

**January 11, 2014**

**Weight of the World-Evanescence (3:39)**

**Tin Man**

**Az and Jeb**

She huddled under her blankets. She was only waiting for them to check on her and then she'd creep over to DG's room. DG would keep the shadows at bay. She always did.

DG was the only person…well, DG and the rest of her friends, that didn't watch her expecting the Sorceress to return. DG made her laugh. Cain kept her safe. Raw kept her calm. Glitch challenged her mind. And Jeb…Jeb made her blush.

Sure enough not even moments after she pulled the pillows over her head she heard the door open. "She's fine, Your Majesty," the guard on her door, handpicked by her mother, told the Queen. "All tucked up in bed and not likely to cause any trouble tonight."

She heard her mother's sigh of relief. "Thank Ozma." The door clicked shut again and Az fought back the screams. It wasn't fair. They didn't trust her. They no longer believed in her. She wished they would let her go. She was sick of being tied up with the Sorceress.

DG knew that she wasn't the Sorceress. The Cains, Glitch and Raw all saw who she was. Why couldn't her parents?

Az sat up and shimmered herself into DG's sitting room. If DG and Cain were busy they would know she was there and they would come out of the bedroom to see what the problem was this time.

Jeb was the only one in the sitting room though. "They went to raid the kitchen," he told her easily.

Az sat next to him on the couch. "I'm leaving," she told him as firmly as she could. "I need to get away."

Jeb nodded. "Where we goin'?" He asked.

Az stared at him startled. "What? You…you want to come with me?" Her hazel eyes, flecked with her mother's lavender widened in surprise.

"As Deeg would say 'duh'," he grinned at her. "I go where you go."

"You should go to the Otherside for a few weeks," DG suggested from the bedroom doorway. Cain nodded from behind her and nudged her into the sitting room. He handed Jeb and Az each a mug of the chocolate they'd all come to love. "You'll be safer there than anywhere in the O.Z…and Mother would have a very hard time finding you. You'd like Miami or L.A. or New York, I think. They're big cities and easy to get lost in. Don't go to Kansas, you'd stick out like a sore thumb." DG took her own mug and settled herself on Cain's lap. "We'll come over with you and help you adjust for a day or two and then leave the two of you on your own."

"Good idea, Princess," Cain congratulated. "You need a bit of a vacation anyway."

"DG…" Az stared at her sister with tears in her eyes. "You'd let me go? You'd help me?"

DG grabbed Az's hand in her own. "Yes," she said firmly. "I'm not letting you go. I'm helping you stand up again. I'll always be around to offer you my hand when you need it but you need to learn to fly by yourself again." She looked down into her mug. "We knew you needed to get out from under Mother and Father's suffocating blanket. Raw and Cain helped me make you guys a book to help you out over there and Glitch is working on a communications device for us." She looked back up to her sister. There were tears in the blue eyes. "I can't stand to see you like this. Your spark is gone. They've snuffed it out. So you go. Go find your spark and then come back to me."

Az threw herself at her sister with a gleeful laugh. "Thank you!"


	12. Away From the Sun

**January 12, 2014**

**Away from the Sun—3 Doors Down (3:47)**

**Sherlock**

**Sherlock and John**

Two years, eleven months, six days, twenty two hours and eighteen minutes. So long to live without the sun. How cold it was here. Away from the brightness, the warmth_, John_. What had he done? Would John ever forgive him? Would he ever be able to forgive himself? Why had he done this again? He couldn't remember.

Two days. Only two more and he could be home. Home. Light. Warmth. 221b Baker Street. John. He wanted that warmth. The light. Home.

"John," a whisper, a breath.

"Sherlock," a gasp. "You're here. You're home."

"Yes."

His warmth. His light. His sun. His John.


	13. Snake (Swallowing a Flower)

**January 13, 2014**

**Snake (Swallowing a Flower)—Hungry Ghosts (4:34)**

**Sherlock**

**Sherlock and John**

He'd said he played the violin at all hours when he was thinking the day they met. John had accepted this. John had never been one for classical music but he figured he could tolerate it. Couldn't be too bad.

It wasn't and then it was. He didn't mind the 2 a.m. wake up calls of angry screeching. Well, he did but a pillow over his head took care of that, he'd invaded Afghanistan after all. The violin had nothing on bombs and gunfire. He didn't mind the Concertos or the Waltzes or the Sonatas at four in the afternoon, they went well with tea. No, the ones he minded, the ones that broke his heart were the lonely, haunting notes when Sherlock thought he couldn't hear.

The songs that followed him through the day making tears well in his eyes with their loneliness and sorrow. Why was Sherlock so sad? Why did he always play those when John was out? Didn't he know that John would do anything to soothe the loneliness and the sorrow?


	14. Don't Ever Let it End

**January 14, 2014**

**Don't Ever Let It End—Nickleback (3:49) **

**Sherlock**

**Sherlock and John**

John grinned at his best friend, out of breath and his arm hurt like Hell where the knife had grazed him but ultimately, deliriously happy. _God, don't ever let this end._ He prayed in his head.

He was soaring, no plummeting like he had. Why had he never told Sherlock? Would it have stopped him? _Please, God, let this end._

A knock on the door. An apparition of sharp cheekbones, blue eyes and pale skin. Well, pale skin covered in red blood after that sock to the nose. But he was home. Alive. _Please! Never let this end._

Bees and gardens and streams and sunshine and grey hair and wrinkles. Together now. Together then. Together always. _This will never end._


	15. Next to You

**January 15, 2014**

**Next to You—Jordan Sparks (3:19)**

**Sherlock**

**Sherlock and John**

The sounds of London. So many. So intrusive. He loved and hated it. Loved the life of the city and hated the noise all at the same time. At the moment the hate was winning inside him.

Why did they have to make so much noise outside when all he wanted was to snuggle up next to Sherlock on the sofa and watch crap telly?

"John?" Sherlock murmured from the sofa. "Stop cursing everyone else and just watch the telly with me." His voice was still quiet but carried the unmistakable tone of an order.

John grinned. Bugger them then. Sherlock's shoulder and crap telly beckoned and later, well later was for later and always glorious.


	16. F'in' Perfect

**January 16, 2014**

**F'in' Perfect—Pink (4:07)**

**Firefly**

**River**

She closed her eyes against the harsh lights of the infirmary and sighed heavily. Simon had drugged her again. Because she and the man named Jayne had been arguing.

The man named Jayne liked arguing with the girl. Liked fighting with and against the girl. The man named Jayne was an anomaly amongst the family. He wasn't afraid of her and he didn't think she was broken. Crazy sometimes but not broken. And he liked the crazy now.

But the others feared her. Feared what she could do. Feared what she did do.

"Moonbrain?" His voice called to her and she turned her head towards the door to the infirmary.

"Illumination detrimental to the girl's ocular receptors," she told him.

The man named Jayne laughed and she heard him throw the switch for the lights. "Better?"

"Darkness hides the shadows that move," she fluttered her eyes open and stared up at the ceiling. She sent her mind towards his. It was quiet in his head. He was the only person that deliberately quieted his thoughts for her and she loved him for it. "How long?"

"Two days this time," he answered. "I wish he'd stop doing that. You're allowed to be angry and yell and scream. The rest do it plenty."

"The rest are not crazy psychic assassins." She cocked her head to the side. "I fear the bird will soon be pushed from its nest and left to fend for itself."

The man named Jayne snorted. "Not happening. Not without me."

"He would leave the family for her?"

"Not much of a family if they can't stand for us to be ourselves." He crossed the room and stood beside the bed where she was restrained. His fingers glided over the buckles, releasing them. "They're blind."

She shrugged her shoulders minutely and sat up as he finished releasing her. "They are afraid." She countered.

"Stupid," he growled. "You're perfect as you are and you are allowed to become emotional sometimes. I provoked you on purpose and you paid for it. I…I'm sorry I didn't see Simon coming with that syringe."

"The girl forgives you." She told him simply. "It doesn't change the need to fly away. I will keep in touch with you if you wish it."

With a growl he got in her face and touched the tip of his nose to hers so that his blue eyes filled her vision. "You ain't leavin' alone. Somebody's gotta watch that pi gu (ass) might as well be the other Serenity outcast."

River stared into Jayne's eyes for a long moment and then nodded. "Agreed."


	17. Goodbye

**January 17, 2014**

**Goodbye—The Corrs (4:03)**

**Firefly**

**River and Jayne**

She brushed her hands across the soft, worn leather of the brown coat she wore. It still held the memories of the man it had belonged too before her. The man who was Ba ba (father), Captain, Ge ge (Big brother) and the man that had first set her on her own two feet. She missed him every day. Missed him perhaps more than her blood Ge ge. Missed him like an unending ache in her heart.

To be truthful she missed them all. Wash's dinosaurs kept her company on her bridge. Zoe's lock of hair rested near her heart. Book's marked up Bible sat beside her bed. Simon's scalpel resided inside her boot. Inara's tea tin in her galley. And Kaylee's pink dress and parasol lived inside her closet. Vera was slung across her back whenever she left her boat. She carried them with her always. And she missed them every single gorram day.

A hand reached out to finger the sleeve. "I wouldn't mate," a deep voice rumbled beside her. "She's real tetchy 'bout that coat."

"I know," the words held a touch of amusement to them and she turned to face the man that hadn't let go of her sleeve.

"Hello man named Jayne," River smiled at him. "Simon sends his regards and a gift." She pulled a bottle of pills from her pocket and tossed them to him. "Also have strawberries from Kaylee for later."

"Moonbrain," he nodded and leaned back in his seat his one good eye running over her from head to toe. The man beside her tensed and gripped the butt of the gun at his waist. "Good crew," Jayne observed.

River's smile became a delighted grin. "Very. Overprotective, like my ge ge's." She patted the man's arm. "He is allowed to touch, Siler. Is ge ge." The man relaxed a little and his eyes tracked through the crowded bar. "Man named Jayne has job?"

Jayne kicked the chair across from him out. "Yeah. Sit a spell. We can discuss bizness after you give me news. How're the others?"

River seated herself daintily and sipped at the glass he passed over. "Good. Cub soon. A week. Sad though. Missing pieces. Kaylee still cries. Ge ge throws things and yells. Serenity labors through the black with a missing heart. Should come home, man named Jayne. Serenity needs the last of her children together. No Captain Daddy, Zoe, Wash, Inara or Book but Moonbrain, Ge ge, Sunshine and man named Jayne will heal her."

Jayne tilted his head. "Been thinkin' some on that. I'm not a man meant to stay dirtside. Miss the Black. But I'm not much good with one eye and a torn up knee, Moonbrain."

River frowned. "Still the best shot this side of the Pecos."

Jayne grinned. "Yeah."

"Come home." Her brown eyes flared with temper. "Or ge ge will sedate you and we will kidnap you."

Jayne's laugh boomed through the room. "He would too." He nodded and levered himself up while grabbing a duffle from the ground. River grinned. Man named Jayne wasn't as stupid as he made others think. "Let's go, Moonbrain. We can talk about the job over a cup of Inara's tea."

River grabbed onto his hand and tugged him to the door. "And Kaylee's strawberries." She stopped suddenly and regarded him evenly. "Just remember the girl is captain and she can kill you with her brain."

Jayne laughed again. "Been threatening that for years, Moonbrain and I ain't never seen it."

Siler fell into step behind the duo and smiled. It was about time the captain convinced the last missing piece to come home.


	18. The Very Thought of You

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! To make up for my appalling lack of updates I'm posting the rest of this month's song fic drabbles today. Let me know what you think of them. **

**January 18, 2014**

**The Very Thought of You—Harry Connick Jr. (3:41)**

**Sherlock**

**Honey 'Verse**

**Sherlock**

He stared up at the ceiling and clenched his fist again. He needed more. It was the only thing that kept the ghost away. Without the hit John was everywhere. In every line of every book. In every flower on the street or in the park. He couldn't take the ghost anymore. He had to banish it.

John shouldn't haunt him like this. It wasn't fair. He should have fought harder to make John stay. John should be here, in London, with him. Not off in Dubai or Kuwait or wherever getting shot at. He should be safe at home. Here.

He needed another hit. John's face had appeared in the cracks on the ceiling. "You know I hate you nearly as much as I love you, don't you?" He hissed at the cracks. "Why did you leave me? What did I do?"

_I didn't leave you, you berk,_ John's voice was exasperated. _I made a vow to be with you to the end of days, remember? Just because I had to go fight for our Queen doesn't mean I wanted to._

"Liar!" Sherlock yelled desperately. "Mummy and Father would have paid for university if you'd let them. But you're too proud to ask for help. I hate you."

_You don't._

Sherlock scowled and turned away from the face to lay on his stomach on the sofa. "Do," he muttered. He heard John's heavy sigh in his mind and pressed his face into the cushions. It didn't help. John's form was imprinted in his memory and he couldn't delete it no matter how hard he tried.

He flopped back over and stared at the telly. That didn't banish the ghost either. Every actor had John's face. He threw a book at the offending object. He really needed another hit. But he was out and he didn't feel like getting up and buying more. "Fuck!" He cursed. "Fine," he pushed himself to his feet and scooped up his coat.

_Don't. Please Sherlock. Just stay inside and come down. Please._

"Then go away," he ordered futilely. "Go away and I'll stop completely." The ghost was silent but hadn't moved away from the door. He strode through it and slammed the door behind him. "Stubborn idiot."

One more hit. Just one more and maybe it would be enough to make his husband's ghost go back to wherever John was this week.


	19. Sinkin' Soon

**January 19, 2014**

**Sinkin' Soon—Norah Jones (4:47)**

**Firefly**

**Simon**

He had to be insane. Really completely insane. Why in the Almighty's name had he thought that he was prepared for this? There had to be something that he could have done to be more ready to live a life on the run. There just had to be.

He couldn't have left her there though. Not his bright, happy baby sister. River deserved better than to have her brain and body played with by scientists seeking to 'better' the human race. And she deserved better than a life on the run, but it was all he could come up with.

Maybe things would be in better perspective once they got to Boros. Then again maybe not. He dreaded the day they were recognized. That would be the end of them unless they had an escape plan. That was a thought for another time though. First he needed to secure passage to Boros. After they landed and he met up with the men who were helping them he could worry about the tenuous future.

For now River was safely asleep in her cryo box and he needed to find them transport. So many choices…which would be the safest? And how would he be able to tell the difference? He was a doctor not a…whatever a person that traveled the Black was called. He liked things ordered and neat and everything in its assigned place. The crews that traveled through the Black were anything but ordered and neat. He just needed to find one ship that was going to the right way that didn't look like it was crewed by ruffians.

A pretty girl with a colorful parasol. Her smile was bright. "Boros?" He stuttered. He'd never been good with any female not related to him.

The smile grew. "Yeah. Few other stops first but we'll getcha there." She stood up. "So longs you pay."

She seemed so innocent and kind. God he hoped this ship was the safe one. "I can," he nodded. "I'm Simon. I have some delicate cargo."

"I'm Kaylee. We'll keep it safe for you." Her words had a ring of future promise of protection for more than the box that carried his beloved, wounded sister.

He smiled back at her and extended his hand to shake on the deal.


	20. Here Without You

**January 20, 2014**

**Here Without You—3 Doors Down (3:56)**

**Firefly**

**Simon**

He turned onto his back for the seventh time in ten minutes and stared up at the ceiling. His brain wouldn't stop racing. River was hurting. He knew it. The letters proved it, if only to him.

She was asking for help. River never asked for help. Never. His parents conveniently forgot that little fact. How could they just dismiss both of their children this way?

He glared up at the ceiling a bit more. He would go and fetch her. It was the only way to stop his worries. In the morning he'd travel to the Academy and ask to see her. Once he assured himself that she was safe then he could sleep. Maybe.

He should have talked her out of going to a school so far away. He should have made her stay here. She was just a little girl. She should have stayed with her family. With him. He was her ge ge. He was supposed to keep her safe and happy. He had the sinking feeling that he'd failed spectacularly.

They wouldn't let him see her. They said she was away on a trip with her classmates. He knew they were lying. He didn't know how he knew but he knew they were lying to him. They told him to come back in a month. Her class had gone out to the rim for some life experience. He didn't believe them but he agreed. He would get to her some other way.

He couldn't stop dreaming of her screaming for him. Begging him to get her out. To help her. Night had become his worst enemy. Sleep never came easily anymore and it was plagued with her screams. He had to get to her.

The nightmares didn't stop when the others came forward to help. They only got worse. They didn't stop when he finally rescued her. Now he knew some of what they'd done to his beloved mei mei. And the images appeared every time he closed his eyes.

Still, she was here. Safe finally. With him. He would protect her this time. He would keep her safe like he should have done in the first place. He was determined not to fail again. He would do anything for her. Anything to make up for not protecting her before. His mei mei was all that mattered and no sacrifice was too much for her.

The nightmares didn't matter. He would fight those demons if it meant he could keep her next to him. And she needed him. Needed him more than she ever had. He would keep her safe and happy no matter what.


	21. Jar of Hearts

**January 21, 2014**

**Jar of Hearts—Christina Perri (4:32)**

**The Dirty Mistresses**

**Derek**

He wasn't sure why he'd come here. It had taken a lot of research and wheedling to find out where she'd gone after she'd disappeared. It was only because Richard was still angry with her for leaving that he'd been able to get the older man to finally tell him where she was.

She'd been gone for nearly a year already and he still couldn't get her out of his head. He'd tried to patch things up with Addison but they were both too different now. So he'd tracked Meredith down to ask her for another chance. He should never have chosen Addison over her in the first place.

Meredith was a forgiving soul though so he was sure once he explained things to her she'd forgive him and take him back. It wasn't as though she hadn't made mistakes as well. If he could forgive her then she could forgive him.

He parked his rental car across the street from the house that he'd found the address for in the phonebook. The address she'd given Richard had been wrong. She had moved from there three months ago. The landlady had refused to tell him the new one so he'd checked the phonebook.

He eyed the house critically. It was pretty in that quaint beach side way. Didn't seem like a place Meredith would willingly live though. And there were cars all over out front. Apparently Meredith's party girl ways hadn't abated.

Suddenly he saw her. Her back was to him as she backed away from someone he couldn't see on the side of the house. "Don't you dare, Ellie!" Her voice floated to him on the wind. "I'm serious! Noel already threw me in the pool. I don't need to be more wet than I already am!" She continued to back away. "Uncle Ro! Save me! Mark! Mike! Eric! Josie! Somebody!" Her laughter belied her desperate words and then she raced around the front of the house to the other side.

"Dammit!" Another female voice yelled. "She went around!"

Derek shook his head at the strange actions and headed across the street. Meredith's parties were notorious for being rowdy though at one o'clock in the afternoon on a Sunday he hadn't expected to find a bunch of drunks already littering her lawn.

He rang the bell and waited for what seemed like hours before the door finally opened. The child was a surprise. "May I help you? Miss Meredith didn't say anyone else was coming." The little girl who couldn't have been more than ten told him.

He gave the girl a charming smile. He could handle this kid. Kids liked him. "I'm a friend of Miss Meredith's. I'm here to surprise her."

The girl frowned suspiciously. "No you're not. I know all of Miss Meredith's friends. They all work with my mommy…well, except Mr. Alex but I met him at Christmas. What's your name?"

Derek frowned now. "Um…Derek."

The girl glared up at him. "You stay here and I'll go tell her you're here…maybe." The girl latched the screen door so that he couldn't open it and turned around. "Mr. Mark!" She yelled into the house. "There's a strange man here to see Miss Meredith! I think he's a witness!"

The male laugh that followed that statement was familiar but Derek couldn't place it until the man spoke. "It's Jehovah Witness, Careen." That was Mark Sloan's voice. What the Hell was he doing here? Derek heard the footsteps coming to the door as the girl turned back to regard him evenly. The door opened a bit wider and he heard the short gasp Mark let out. "Hello Derek," he said flatly.

"Mark," Derek fumed. "What are you doing here?"

Mark smirked. "I live here," he announced and leaned against the jamb on the other side of the screen. "Careen, can you go get Mer for me?"

The girl nodded and looked up at him sternly. "Okay, but don't let him in until she gets here. She won't like a bible thumper in her house. And you live down the street, dummy."

Mark only laughed again. "As many nights as I spend here I may as well move in." Careen flipped her hair and disappeared. "Why are you here?"

Derek stayed silent.

"Mark?" He heard Meredith's voice behind Mark. "Careen said there's a witness here?"

"Nope," Mark popped the 'p'. "A bit of our shared history decided to make an appearance." He gestured to Derek as Meredith stopped beside him.

"Derek," Meredith said in a dull monotone. "What are you doing here? Where's Addison?"

Derek swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Addie's…er, L.A. I think. We…um, split up for good."

Meredith's eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

Derek ignored the man beside Meredith and concentrated the full power of his charming smile on Meredith. "I was hoping to talk to you. Maybe see if…"

Meredith leaned into Mark's side. "I can't today," she said off-handedly. "It's Uncle Ro's birthday and obviously the party is here. I can't leave my guests and it's a family only thing."

Derek cocked his head to the side. "I thought you didn't have any family besides your mother."

Meredith straightened and grabbed the door. "Well, obviously I do now. If you're still in town tomorrow we can talk then. We have a lunch break about one or so. Come by the hospital and we can have lunch…so long as an emergency doesn't pop up."

"What I have to say will take more than your lunch break," Derek said tightly.

Meredith shrugged. "You're lucky you get that much. Take it or leave it." She wrapped her hand around Mark's elbow and pulled him away from the door. "I have a busy, fulfilling life here and I'm not going to rearrange it because you finally decided that you needed to see me. I gave you months and you never gave me a glance after she showed up. I'm not willing to let you disrupt my new life." She started to push the door closed. "Good bye, Derek." The door clicked shut.

Derek stood looking at the wood with a frown. What had just happened?


	22. So Happy

**January 22, 2014**

**So Happy—Theory of a Deadman (4:12)**

**The Glades**

**Callie**

She'd tried so hard. She believed in her marriage vows. Really she did. She believed in fidelity. She had loved Ray with her whole heart once. Loved him with everything she had. Why did he have to turn it all so sour?

She wouldn't be the woman who divorced her husband while he was locked up. She wouldn't do that to him or herself or Jeff. They all deserved better than that. And Jeff deserved to have his father be a part of his life. She was okay with it.

And then Jim. Sweet, charming Jim who liked her son almost more than he liked her. Jim who helped her clean her yard after the hurricane. The man that let her son play in his pool whenever Jeff wanted. Took Jeff fishing. Taught him to shoot. Took him to state preserves to look for bugs. Jim who made her tummy flutter in ways Ray hadn't in years.

God! She hated feeling torn like this.

She loved Ray. She'd made him promises. She'd meant them. It didn't matter that his promises were made of pie crust. He did love her. Really did. But he'd made a mistake and now they were all paying for it.

She thought she might be falling in love with Jim too. She'd made him no promises. But she wanted too. She knew that Jim would never leave her. Not like Ray had. Jim was the straight arrow type. He might bend the rules but he always had a good reason. A reason that usually lead to a criminal being caught when it would have been impossible before.

What was she going to do?

Ray? Jim? Ray? Jim?


	23. I Just Really Miss You

**January 23, 2014**

**I Just Really Miss You—Miranda Lambert (5:20)**

**Firefly**

**Zoe**

"She's getting much better at landing, baby," she told the motionless dinosaurs littering the console. "And I hate to say it but her navigation skills leave you in the dust. She doesn't have your flare though."

Zoe sighed and eased herself into the pilot's chair. She didn't expect the dinosaurs to answer her. She didn't expect Wash to answer her anymore either. She still liked talking to him though.

She felt his presence here even more keenly than she did in their bunk. This was his space. Even with River now driving the boat it was still Wash's chair and Wash's space. Even River said so. Of course she said that Book haunted the kitchen so…

Zoe shook off the thoughts. The others were all in town leaving her alone on the boat for the night. She didn't mind. She hated leaving the boat anymore. And she had things to tell her husband.

"River and Jayne are getting' married. Soon as we reach Kerry. Cap and Simon were all crazy about it at first but we saw it comin' didn't we? Them two are peas in a pod. And what red blooded male wouldn't find River attractive? Course Jayne likes that she can kick his ass without breaking a sweat. And Riv likes that he isn't afraid of her." She sighed and sat back in the chair with one hand over her stomach. "One more week, baby. One more week and then we…I get to meet your son. Simon says there's no way to tell that it's a boy without tests but Riv says it's a boy. Me? I'm smart enough to trust the reader. Cap's been goin' nuts over names."

Zoe stopped and tilted her head to the side. If she held her breath she could almost hear Wash's indignation over Mal picking the baby's name. She let out a chuckle. "I'm not about to let Mal name him, baby. Don't worry." She paused. "I know you hated Hoban. Cain't say as I blame you, but I'm not namin' him Wash. River says he's not a Hoban anyway or a Junior." She drew in a deep breath and stared hard at the T-Rex. "River did give me one idea. Thought I'd run it by you: Remeny. It means hope in some Earth-That-Was language that only River knows. What do you think of it?"

Zoe fell silent again. A smile crossed her lips and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I thought so too. Remeny it is. Thanks for the talk, baby. I'll hang out up here with you till the others get back. I've missed you so much."

Zoe kept her eyes closed and as she was drifting off she thought she caught the scent of oak trees and summer and laughter. She didn't see the outline of the blond man beside her. He was grinning happily and talking to the dinosaurs and her stomach avidly.


	24. When Christmas Comes to Town

**January 24, 2014**

**When Christmas Comes to Town—Alan Silvestri (4:08)**

**Harry Potter**

**Harry**

He thought maybe that he hated Christmas. Really hated it. He hated how everyone else seemed so happy. Hated how the other kids at school seemed so eager for the break and time to spend with their families and the presents Father Christmas would bring them. Even Dudley seemed happier as the days counted down.

Harry dreaded it. Hours spent working while Dudley and Uncle Vernon sat and watched telly. Dreaded the hours spent cooking and smelling the wonderful scents of the foods he wasn't allowed to taste. Dreaded the day itself more than anything else. Hearing Dudley's joyous shouts as he opened the gifts beneath the tree while Harry sat alone and cold in his cupboard.

He'd learned long ago that Father Christmas was either a myth or the fat old man detested him. If the reactions of his relatives were anything to go by then the man detested him the same as everyone else. He never expected anything anymore. He never even hoped for anything. He knew that he was worthless and wouldn't be gifted with anything like normal boys were.

He didn't care. Really he didn't. He just wished Dudley wasn't quite so loud in his joyous shouts. He wished the cupboard didn't have vents so that he couldn't smell the cooking food. He was starving. Aunt Petunia had been so busy she hadn't fed him in two days. And he knew the Christmas dinner leftovers were off limits. Unless they were in the trash.

Trying to ignore his stomach's irritated grumbling Harry closed his eyes and sent his mind far away. In his mind he saw a nice little house with a cheerily burning fire. Lights were strung in all the windows and on the snow covered eaves. Inside a man and a woman cuddled on the couch and whispered to each other under the blinking lights of their tree.

"Harry," the red haired woman called up the stairs. "Come here. It's time to eat."

The dark haired man chuckled and shook his head. "Leave him be, dearest. Father Christmas brought him that chemistry set he's been begging for. We won't see him again until he blows up his room or the new year."

Harry watched himself scamper down the stairs. "I'm not going to blow up my room, Dad," the other him scoffed. "I could, of course, I have the proper chemicals but I won't. I like my room."

His dad reached out and ruffled his hair. "As you should. Now come sit and eat before the others get here and take all the good parts."

The other Harry grinned up at his parents and sat down at the overflowing table. "Okay. It looks really good, Mum."

"Potter!" Aunt Petunia's voice shattered the dream. "We're going to service. Stay in that cupboard and don't come out until tomorrow."

He didn't know why she told him to stay. He'd heard the bolt sliding into place earlier. He might be a bit strange but even he couldn't unlock a bolt from the wrong side. "Yes, Aunt Petunia," he called back so that she'd go away and he could go back to his family in his dreams.

He hated Christmas because the dreams were his only escape and they always made his reality so much worse.


	25. We Can Go Anywhere

**January 25, 2014**

**We Can Go Anywhere—Jesse McCartney (3:40)**

**Tin Man**

**DG and Az**

"It's not so bad, Az," DG wheedled. "You've been in a car before, haven't you? I know they have them in the O.Z."

Az stared at her sister and then at the bright red vehicle. "Not like this they don't," she said with a trace of fear leaking into her controlled voice. "You couldn't afford to get a whole car, Deeg?" She attempted to tease her sister.

DG rolled her eyes. "It is a whole car, Az. It's a convertible. We're at the beach, it's a beautiful day. Don't you want to feel the sun on your face and the wind through your hair?" She grabbed Az's hand and pulled her to the passenger's door. "Come on. It'll be fun! But we have to hurry. Cain and Jeb will figure out where we went soon and I want to share this with you the first time."

Az blinked and stared down at the door for a moment longer before a smile spread over her face. She tilted her head and let go of DG's hand. "Let's go then," she laughed and jumped over the door and into the seat. "Come on, slowpoke. Let's go."

DG giggled and raced to the driver's side before following her sister's example and jumping over the door. She pushed the key into the ignition and turned it on. The radio crackled on the static that meant it was between stations and DG hit the seek button. "Perfect," she purred when the Beach Boys blasted out of the speakers.

The rental agent shook his head in amused exasperation as the two women laughed their heads off and screeched out of the parking lot the wind whipping their hair around them. They were going to have a blast today, he could tell.


	26. When You're Gone

**January 26, 2014**

**When You're Gone—Avril Lavigne (4:00)**

**Copper**

**Eva**

She stared after him. He was leaving again. Going to search for her again. She knew that he wasn't actually hers. Not like she wanted. Not like she dreamed of. He belonged to his beloved Ellen. She beloved missing wife. Sometimes she really hated the ghost of the woman that had come before her.

But Corky loved her in his own way. Eva knew he loved her. As much as he was able with his heart in tatters. She wouldn't hold him back. She would be here though. When he needed her she would always be waiting for him. She would do anything for him. Anything.

One day maybe the dreams of a whore would come true. Maybe. She was a very patient woman. Had to be. So she could wait.

Until that day came she would help him care for little Annie as the girl obviously couldn't be alone. The poor little chit. Still the kid was a Hell of a lot more canny and manipulative than Corky would ever see. She was sweet in her own way too. And she loved Corky. On that the two could agree. Corky was a loveable man.

Movement pulled Eva from her thoughts and she watched through narrow eyes as Corky pulled on his trousers. Unable to watch him leave her again she turned her head away and pulled her cigarettes and matches from the table by the bed.

Corky sat down on the bed beside her and reached out for the cigarette in her hand. He took a drag, blew the smoke out and leaned towards her. "I gotta get goin'. Lord knows what mischief the girl's gettin' into now." Eva looked over at him and nodded silently. Corky leaned forward and took her lips with his own. "I'll be seein' you," he told her when he pulled back.

"Night Corky," Eva breathed.

Corky pulled on his jacket, placed his hat on his head and shot her that cocky grin that melted her knees. "Night darlin'." Then he was gone.

But he'd be back. Corky always came back to her.


	27. Fade Away

**January 27, 2014**

**Fade Away—Seether (3:55)**

**The Wizard of Seattle Grace**

**Callie**

She had known him for only a little under a year and yet it felt like a lifetime. She didn't know why that was. Callie had heard people say that it felt like they'd known someone forever and had always assumed they'd been exaggerating. Now she wasn't so sure.

Harry was something special. He was kind and generous and genuinely nice. But there was something just under his skin that wanted out. Something that wasn't kind or generous or nice. And she liked that part of him too.

Callie studied him across the kitchen table. They had a dining room. A great big room with a huge table and they never used it. They always ate together in the kitchen. She liked it. It was homey.

She took a bite of her lasagna and shook her head at herself. Harry's eyes had been sadder than normal today and it had led her thoughts off into thoughts of him. She wanted to know why he was always so sad. And why today was worse.

"Because today is my wife's birthday," Harry said out of the blue as though he'd read her mind. Knowing him it was possible. "Ginny would have turned twenty-five today. And I miss her."

Callie cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry you lost her. Can I…?" She paused not knowing what to say.

Harry shook his head in fond amusement. "Callie, you're not going to make it worse by asking me anything. I'm always going to miss Ginny and the others. But it's better than it was. And…" He stopped himself. That information wasn't what she was wanting to know. Not yet. He'd done a lot of thinking since coming to Seattle. The conclusions he'd come too had startled him and he sometimes hated himself for them. "I loved her with everything I had then," he told her.

Callie smirked at him. "I did know that, Harry. You're not a man to do anything halfway. If you love someone then you do it with your whole heart."

Harry shrugged a bit embarrassed at her description of his character. "But I do know that she'd be pissed if I mourned her for the rest of my life, Cal. I'm not intending to. Just today is a bad day. If I were home…with Ginny and the rest." He chuckled a bit. "Merlin! I can just see the party we'd have. She was the youngest and so very spoiled."

Callie grinned back. "So let's have a party for her," she suggested. "Call everyone and ask them to come over. We'll get food and booze and music and rock the house. Honor her memory."

Harry leaned back in his chair and stared at her. "That's…a very good idea, Callie. I like it. Seriously. She'd love it." He stood up and put his plate on the counter by the sink before turning back to her and coming around the table to her side. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her head. "Thank you," he breathed out.

Callie patted the hand on her shoulder. "You're welcome." Callie grinned at the wall pleased that she could give him this. Understanding and acceptance. It was one more step down the path to forever. It was enough for now.


	28. Moonshine

**January 28, 2014**

**Moonshine—Sara Haze (3:24)**

**Sherlock Holmes and the Hunt for the Crumpled Horned Snorkack**

**Harry and Luna**

He was tired. So very tired. He'd thought that killing off Voldie would mean peace. He'd been wrong. There was no peace to be found.

The Weasley's wanted him to come stay with them. He didn't want too. He wanted a few days to just breathe. He felt like he hadn't stopped for breath since he'd been eleven. Probably before that even. The Dursley's weren't exactly conducive to a peaceful life. He couldn't take the noise and activity at the Burrow right now.

So he'd retreated to Grimmauld Place. It didn't stop the Weasley's or Kingsley though. His floo was constantly going off with someone wanting to talk to him. He'd finally told Kreacher and Winky to tell anyone that called that he was sleeping or showering or out somewhere.

But he could still hear it. He gave a brief thought to getting it turned off but that would cause questions he didn't feel like answering. Merlin! Why couldn't they all just leave him alone? Just for a few days. That's all he wanted just a few days of peace.

"Hello Harry Potter," a soft voice interrupted his internal rant.

Harry swung to face the voice and frowned. "Luna," he greeted as politely as he could manage. "What did you need?" He wasn't going to ask how she'd gotten past Winky. Luna was unstoppable when she wanted something.

Luna floated into the study and knelt gracefully beside the chair he was sitting in. She patted his knee and smiled softly. "I don't need anything," she told him. "You do."

Harry couldn't stop the answering smile. He liked Luna. Always had. She was odd but that only made her more intriguing and he thought she saw far more and understood much more than anyone gave her credit for. "And what do I need, Luna?" He asked.

"A break," she said simply. "Everyone is pushing at you and you need time to assimilate that you are now free." It was the most concise and serious and pointed he'd ever heard her speak. "So I've come to kidnap you."

Harry's smile grew. "Really? I don't think Kreacher and Winky will like that much, Luna. They're rather protective."

Luna waved a hand airily. "I've already discussed it with them. They said I can have you for a few days. They want to do a bit of remodeling anyway." She rose to her feet with the same gracefulness that she'd knelt and held out a hand. "So the only question is…will you come or must we force you?"

Harry stared up into her clear silver eyes, grinned and took her hand. "Where we going?" He paused and frowned. "The Rookery's a bit too close to the Burrow for comfort."

Luna smiled. "It's a surprise but no, not the Rookery. We're going somewhere that only my family knows. It's warded against everything. So don't let go of my hand or you'll end up in the cave of the Vile Vicious Vermillion Viper."

Harry tightened his hand on hers. "I won't let go."

Luna grinned happily. She heard the ring of promise in his voice even if he didn't. Everything was going to be just fine.


	29. Something Inside

**January 29, 2014**

**Something Inside—Johnathan Rhys Meyers (4:03)**

**Pitch Black/Firefly**

**The Warrior and the Witch**

**Riddick**

He heard and smelled her before he saw her. He knew he shouldn't recognize the voice. His ears had never heard it before. He knew her scent should have been strange to his nose. He'd never smelled that combination before. But they weren't. His heart knew them. The heart no one believed he had. He'd hidden it far too deeply for anyone to find.

His mind knew the sound of her voice intimately. When he slept he heard her. Every time. It was one of the reasons he wished the cryo drugs worked on him. He liked the dreams of her.

He knew every note of her unique scent. He knew the waves of joy that smelled of cinnamon and sugar. He knew the scent of grass after a rain meant contentment. And the scent of the ocean breeze that was simply her. Chemical for fear. Bleach for anger. He knew every single one nearly better than he knew his own.

Riddick ached to finally see her face. He'd dreamed of her since he was fourteen. Some of the dreams had been sweet and nice. Some had been silly and fantasy. Sometimes she had danced. But those dreams had been gone for nearly five years.

The dreams of five years ago had become terrifying and he knew they were hers. Knew she had sent them to him because she needed someone to know. Know what she knew. Know what she saw. And he'd taken them. Gladly. She shouldn't have had to suffer and yet she did. And he would take her dreams turned nightmares so that she could survive the torture.

The dreams had changed again almost two years ago. They had become strange again and yet when he woke he knew what they meant. She was safe. Of a sort. Someone close to her had retrieved her and saved her from the torture. But not before the damage was done. She would never be the ni zi that had danced across the stars again. He mourned the loss of the child even as he welcomed the becoming of the woman.

And then they became the dreams of a more normal sort. A little over nine months ago the dreams had changed for a final time. Now they spoke of stars and journeys. A mind that had broken and been glued painstakingly back together. And she was searching for him. She knew that he was out there somewhere and he could feel her determination to find him.

So many times they had been so close to each other. Only to have the other leave or disappear in a crowd before they could be spotted.

Now she was here. Here on this Hell planet. That irritated him. He didn't want her to be here. He would have preferred her to be safely away on her boat with the family she'd told him of.

The thought was greeted with a sound of displeasure from in front of his blindfolded eyes. "The girl could leave her warrior blind if he wishes," her voice was sharp with disapproval and it filled the air with spicy peppers. "She has come for him and he wishes she hadn't."

Riddick grunted behind the gag Johns had shoved into his mouth. If she left the blindfold on and the gag in he'd make her pay.

"The girl thinks she would not mind a sore pigu if he gave it to her." He heard her sigh. "But now is not the time or place, my warrior so it will have to wait until we are home again." She pulled the gag from between his lips. "Close your eyes, Warrior King. I have goggles to protect them."

Riddick obligingly closed his eyes behind the blindfold as his tongue darted out to lick dry lips. "Got anything to drink, Witch Queen?" Soft fingertips gently removed the blindfold and pulled the dark goggles over his eyes.

"She does," her soft voice confirmed. "She will give him a drink in a moment. Open your eyes, my king. It is safe enough for now."

Unable to take the delay in seeing her he blinked them open and stared straight into hers. "Hello, my queen," he whispered. "What took you so long?"


	30. Better Than Me

**January 30, 2014**

**Better Than Me—Hinder (3:51)**

**Sherlock**

**Honey 'Verse**

**John**

John knew a great many things about life, love and the universe. He wasn't a genius like Sherlock and Mycroft. He'd had to learn what he knew the hard way: experience. He knew that compared to most of the human race he was above average in the intelligence department but he couldn't hold a candle to anyone with the last name of Holmes.

But he loved them. All of them. They were his family. All the family he had left now. Harry had disappeared again. She'd be back when she was desperate enough but that could take awhile.

They deserved better than him. Especially Sherlock. Sherlock deserved someone as pretty as he was. Someone smarter, faster, stronger. That didn't mean he'd give the younger man up though. Sherlock had been his since before he'd been born. Aunt Vi like to say that it had been written in the stars.

Sherlock had scoffed the first time she'd said that but couldn't hide the pleased smile. John had only blushed. He didn't believe in fate usually but there was something about his relationship with Sherlock that was just…destined.

Still…Sherlock deserved more than John. And John knew it. Sherlock deserved the best of everything. And John wasn't the best. He was better than average but he wasn't the best. There was always someone that was a better doctor. A better shot. A better plan maker.

Behind him Sherlock snorted loudly. "You think too loudly, John," he grumbled. "You're the best partner on the planet. Stop fishing for compliments."

John laughed and turned over to face him. "Fine. I give. I love you whether I'm the best or not and I'm not about to give you up just because I'm not good enough."


	31. Win

**January 31, 2014**

**Win—Harry Connick Jr. (6:05)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Suturing a Heart**

**Mark and Meredith**

It started out soft, slow. Nearly silent. She liked the slow ones. They made the waiting worth it. But they frustrated her too. The buildup of tension could overwhelm her like this. Have her begging and pleading for him to move faster, touch harder, taste more.

He never listened to her when he was in this kind of mood. He just did as he wished. Made the ache grow and grow until it consumed them both.

He could do this for hours when he chose. She reveled in that fact. She loved this mood of his nearly as much as she hated it. Frustration would build until she was nearly screaming for it too end even as she wanted it to go on forever.

His cocky, smug grin was still in place though. His blue eyes lit with a fire for her. Always for her. Only for her now.

The grin would falter eventually, she knew. He would tire of the game and let the pace speed up. He would give in to her demands and throw the kerosene on the fire he'd started and babied along so slowly. And she liked that too.

The slow ones would always end quickly when he finally gave in to them both. And then he would hold her as they caught their breath and let the sweat dry and their bodies cool. And he would take her again because once was never enough.

So she lay back into the pillows and waited him out. Let him do what he wanted with her body and reveled in his touch. He would never leave her unsatisfied and if he wanted to bring her to the brink a thousand times before he finally pushed her over she'd let him do that too.

He knew that she was his. Would always be his. As he was hers. For a lifetime of tomorrows.


	32. Bonus

**A/N: Since it's Valentine's Day as I post this and as I seem to have screwed up and written extra for January because I messed up my dates here's some bonus drabbles for you. Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Bonus Drabbles**

**I Don't Wanna Believe—Hinder (3:31)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**The Dirty Mistresses**

**Meredith**

She couldn't stop herself from staring at him. He was breathtaking when he was out of the OR but inside he was indescribable. Everything she'd ever learned from life told her that it was impossible for him to really be that talented, smart, handsome and interested in her.

Guys like him didn't go for girls like her. Not in the forever kind of way. Not in the way he'd been talking. She'd expected him to date her, well okay sleep with her a few times and then get bored and leave her. He hadn't.

They'd dated without sleeping with each other for nearly three months. She'd offered and he'd said he wanted to take it slow. Get to know her. Learn everything she'd let him about her. She appreciated the effort though it wasn't necessary.

She'd wondered if he was simply enjoying the chase even though he was the one that stopped them every time. But now even after the sex had started he was still with her. Exclusively.

Meredith wasn't quite sure that this relationship wasn't too good to be true. Then he looked up into the gallery where she was observing his surgery and she saw his eyes crinkle at the corners and knew he was grinning up at her. He was happy to see her even if there were surgical masks and glass separating them. The thought completely blew her mind. No one had ever just been glad to see her.

Her heart thumped hard in her chest. She made him happy. It had never been a question of whether she was happy or not. Mark didn't have any problems making her happy but she'd always doubted her own ability to do the same for him. Now she realized she shouldn't have doubted him.

Meredith answered his smile with one of her own. She wouldn't doubt him ever again. It might be hard to believe that something so wonderful had finally slipped into her life but believe it she would. She had to. She would keep it, him for as long as she lived. As long as he let her.

His icy blue eyes told her that forever wasn't quite long enough for him. She rather agreed with that.

**These Days—Bon Jovi (4:37)**

**Pretty Woman**

**Vivian**

She didn't kiss on the mouth. Never had. Even before Kit told her it was a rule. Kissing seemed far too personal and she was a professional. She may hate the life she'd been forced into but she was professional about it.

She never let things get personal. Never. Complications were undesirable and messy. And they left her vulnerable. Another thing she hated. She'd learned young that vulnerable meant weak which made you a target. She would not be a target again. She'd had enough of that as a child. Never again.

But Edward was sleeping. Something he never did. Sleeping in the bed with her in the next room. Did he trust her now or had she just worn him out? He looked so sweet lying there. So peaceful. The hard lines that bracketed his mouth and eyes were softened.

She didn't fall for her johns. She couldn't. Hell, most of them were assholes in real life anyway. If they weren't they wouldn't be seeking her out.

But Edward was different. Edward hadn't sought her out for an hour between the sheets. Edward had wanted directions and they'd sparked. He wasn't like the guys back home or the guys here either for that matter. Vivian couldn't explain it to herself how he was different. He just was.

He was funny and sweet and kind. And he was complicated. She didn't like complications but she'd found that she liked Edward. Liked him a bit too much maybe. Less than a week and her heart beat only for him. Only a few days left and he was leaving to go home. She hoped she could hide her broken heart for long enough so that he wouldn't see.

She could give him this. She would give him this one thing. The one thing that she'd never given anyone. Because he was different from the others and because she'd fallen for him.

Gently, hesitantly Vivian sat on the bed beside him and leaned over his sleeping form. She shouldn't. She knew she shouldn't. But she couldn't stop herself. His lips looked so soft. She needed to know if they really were. So she pressed her own to them to check.

Edward was different. But then so was she. And so she kissed his lips and discovered that she liked it when he kissed her back. She wished she could keep him. She knew she couldn't so she would give him the only thing she could and store the memories for later. When he was gone and she was alone again.

He would always be the only man she'd ever kissed on the mouth.


End file.
